


Alcohol

by Gigabrows



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Trying to write fluff but fail on it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigabrows/pseuds/Gigabrows
Summary: "La habitación se encontraba casi por completo repleta de varias latas de cerveza y algunas botellas de otros licores [...] Para quien hubiese ingresado a aquella habitación, toda esa escena no había sido algo muy agradable de ver [...]" Intento de Fluff.Originalmente publicada en Fanfiction





	Alcohol

La habitación se encontraba casi por completo repleta de varias latas de cerveza y algunas botellas de otros licores, todas vacías, eran bastantes tal vez mucho más de lo que un humano promedio podría soportar bebiendo por su cuenta propia sin llegar a sufrir un problema serio en el proceso pero bueno esto no parecía para nada un impedimento para la joven con aquel característico mechón rojo.

¿Te preguntas el por qué bebía tanto? Pues en aquel momento consideraba que las cosas que estaba viviendo eran demasiado difíciles y además sumado con el dolor de que ya habían pasado 3 tal vez 4 años, le era algo difícil recordar la fecha exacta y los años que habían pasado, desde que su padre habría muerto, no había encontrado otro mejor solución que ahogar sus penas en el alcohol. Lata, tras lata, botella tras botella hasta que el sentimiento en su interior desapareciera ante la abrumante felicidad que parecía llenar su ser, en el momento en el que el alcohol fluía por sus venas.

Para quien hubiese ingresado a aquella habitación, toda esa escena no había sido algo muy agradable, especialmente por el olor que empezaba a hacerse presente en el ambiente. La persona se había acercado a la joven, que aun bebía, para decirle en un tono suave, no quería regañarle tanto por cómo se encontraba en ese momento, aunque realmente se lo merecía. **–Ryuko... Creo que ya es suficiente, por favor detente−** Alejando la botella, que la contraría se hubiese encontrado bebiendo.

**−NOoOoo qui-quieeroOo... –** Replico la susodicha, arrugando el entrecejo, haciéndose evidente por el tono y la leve coloración de su rostro que ya se encontraba bajo los efectos de la bebida. **–Y tú no... *Hip* Puedesss obligarmeee... Ahora, de vu-vuelvela...−** Tratando de quitarle la botella pero la mayor procedió a alejarla aun más lo que le imposibilito hacerlo. Gruñendo ante aquello.

**–JoEEeer... Cejas, no puedesss...*Hip* Simplemente daAAarm...-** Le había silenciado con un suave beso en los labios, su rostro se había tornado un poco mas rojo de lo que ya era.

Satsuki le brindo una suave sonrisa, antes de levantarse para dejar la botella lo suficientemente lejos para que Ryuko no volviese a tomarla. **−No te la daré, realmente me preocupe por ti, cuando no contestaste mis llamadas y mensajes, ¿Sabes?−** Dijo para dejar escapar un suspiro, tal vez dejando salir un poco del enojo que sentía, antes de proseguir. **−Por favor, ya no bebas más−** Siendo aquello más una súplica que una orden.

**−Pero... −** Frunciendo los labios. **−Es que tú no entiendes, yo no puedo... Todo ha sido tan horrible y lo necesi...−** La otra fémina, quien había vuelto a acercarse, deposito otro beso en sus labiales con la intención que volviese a guardar silencio.

**−Lo que estás haciendo no sirve para solucionar tus problemas, sino que los empeora, idiota−** Quitando las lágrimas, que sin darse cuenta hubiesen escapado mientras hablaba, al depositar suaves besos su rostro.

**−Yo también sufro cosas similares a las tuyas e incluso peores, pero no las intento ahogar en alcohol como tú porque no serviría, esas cosas seguirán ahí sin importar que. ¿Sabes que hago para evitar que me molesten tanto?−** La menor movió la cabeza levemente en negación, permitiéndole a la otra proseguir. **–Día a día intento convivir con ellos, día a día al vivir encuentro maneras que me permiten no pensar tanto en lo que ya paso, intento centrarme en lo que es mi vida actual. Qué sentido habría en lamentarme por el pasado. Si yo me centrara solo en aquello, no te hubiera conocido y ese si sería un error que lamentaría, pues tú eres muy importante para mí−**

**−Sats...¡¿Por kué eress tan cursiii?! −** Alejándose del lado de la contraria como si esta tuviese algo contagioso.

**−Es tú culpa, tú me has vuelto, así−**

**−Io... No hice naadaa pawa que te wolvierasss... así pero admito...−** Volviendo a acercársele para poder besarla. **–Realmente me gusta un poco que lo seas...−**

**−Ryuko... Será mejor que laves tu boca y te bañes, apestas demasiado a alcohol−** Tomándola del brazo para comenzar a arrastrarla al baño.

**−¡¿Qué?! ¡Oieeee... Esstabamos *Hip* Tenieendoo un momento romantico ahí... por queee eressss... AsíííÍÍíí!−** Intentando zafarse del agarre, pero aquello era simplemente inútil si tenias como novia a Satsuki Kiryuin. Tú destino estaba determinado desde el momento en que ella lo hubiere dictado.

Después del lió que se hubiese armado en el baño, demasiados gritos podrían haber hecho pensar a cualquiera que se encontraban cometiendo homicidio o maltrato pero ya siendo algo que tendía a ocurrir los vecinos no llamarían a la policía, pues ya sabían que solo se trataba de la joven con aspecto rebelde y su novia que tendía visitarle.

Aunque al final Satsuki solo logrado lavarle los dientes a su pareja, más que nada porque si hubiese procedido a obligar a bañarla el ruido habría aumentado y verdaderamente no deseaba molestar a los demás, además que no tenía muchas ganas de pelear mucho la otra fémina. Razón tal vez por la cual había aceptado cargar a la contraria en brazos, ya que esta se había puesto muy insistente al respecto, argumentando que necesitaba una compensación porque hubiese arruinado el momento romántico, que sería un ensayo para cuando se casaran y otras cosas sin sentido.

Al llegar a la habitación de la menor, se acerco a la cama de esta y levanto las sabanas para con cuidado recostarla.

**−Intenta dormir, si no te siente muy bien dime, de igual forma estaré en la sala limpiando si necesitas algo.−** Tomando las sabanas para cubrirle con ella pero en el momento que intento moverse para irse, Ryuko la detuvo al tirar de su ropa. **–...No te vayas, duerme conmigo, por favor−**

Sin poder evitar soltar una suave risa ante la acción muy poco común de su novia, procedió a recostarse a su lado. **−En serio te comportas como una niña pequeña estando tan ebria−** Depositando un beso por sobre la frente ajena. **–Ahora sí, intenta dormir, idiota−** Rodeándola con sus brazos, queriendo que la contraria se sintiese segura de aquella manera y pudiese descansar.

Al final ambas se habrían quedado dormidas, mañana sería otro día donde muchas cosas se deberían limpiarse, muchas cosas deberían hablarse pero estas cosas nunca cambiarían el hecho de que estas dos se amasen sin importar que.


End file.
